Kong's donuts Shop (The second part)
by lovebana
Summary: Eiji made models of donuts for Kong, and then…
1. Chapter 1

Eiji checked some recipes and then, He asked the next-door neighbor's housewife how to make it. A few days after, the model of donuts were complete. Eiji invited the henchmen and started to take samples of them.

"Speaking of donuts, old-school cake donuts are popular. I made them for Kong. You should taste them!"

Eiji set out the chocolate coated donuts. The scent of chocolate aroma is appetizing and the henchmen picked up the donuts. It also has a crunchy texture.

"It's my first time to eat handmade-donuts. It's delicious!"

"You're great,Eiji. I think it's much better than the donuts I bought from other donut shops."

The henchmen were surprised of Eiji's cooking skills. Especially Kong, he indulged and ate a lot of old-school cake donuts with pleasure.

"That's wonderful! Eiji,Good job!"

"I'm happy to hear it."

"You were the right person I assigned! Do you have any more donuts?" Kong said with grandiose attitude.

Eiji quietly chuckled and served next batch of donuts.

"These are "Rice flour donuts" and "Tofu donuts". So healthy! I think these are good for everyone."

The Henchmen were surprised about the chewy texture they first had.

"Are these donuts? It has a strange texture…but it's excellent!"

"These are good,too. Eiji, Give me more of these donuts!"

Ash looked at them with a devious smile. "Oh,They look good! I think you're able to become a great house man or housekeeper!"

"I'm neither a house man nor housekeeper!" Eiji replied angrily. Then, he sets out last the batch of donuts. The shapes are round and they don't have any holes in it.

"These are special donuts. I recommend this to you, Ash. They are so nutritious… Try to taste them!"

"Me? Well, Alright…"

He took a bite of them. It was a little sticky.

"How was it?"

Eiji looked Ash with a little worry. Ash gave Eiji a reassuring smile.

"Well, It has a little strange texture…but It's amazing."

"I'm happy to hear it!" Eiji smiled.

"What's it made of? " Ash sniffed it diligently. "Something smells… I don't remember. I'm sure I smelled it somewhere before….

He smelled it several times, trying to remember what smell is it, but He didn't remember.

"Is that so? " Eiji said with a chuckle. Ash felt anxious Eiji's laugh and had a bad feeling about it, then trying to check the donut dough carefully.

"Did you mix something into flour, didn't you? What are these small ingredients?"

"Guess what, Ash? Acutually―― They are "Natto"! Is the "Natto Donut" excellent, right?" Eiji replied with a wicked tone.

"Say what? "Natto"？ Are you sure? " Ash was surprised. He couldn't believe he ate it.

"No, It's really "Natto"."

Ash was shocked to hear about it. "Great Scott!" He screamed.

Natto is the worst food in the world for Ash. He was reminded that strange taste, sticky texture, rancid scent.

"These are the best healthy donuts! I mixed a mashed pumpkin and Natto into the flour. This is the "Pumpkin and Natto donut"! Ash, I'm so happy because you can become to eat pumpkin and Natto you hate! " Eiji exaggerated.

Ash was so shocked that he couldn't say anything to Eiji.

"Because you can eat the Natto Donut, so I guess you'll be able to eat it If I made a Natto dish. Ash, Do you want more Natto Donuts? Eiji showed Ash the Natto Donut.

"N-No! Never put it close to me!" Ash said with distaste. He looked frightened and came out of a room in a hurry.

"Boss? What's wrong? " Kong said and then saw the "Natto Donut" leaving on the table. "I wanna eat it too! …So good!" He ate a whole Natto Donut in one mouthful.

"Hahaha…" Eiji gave him a wry smile.

The next day――

Kong came to the apartment again.

"Eiji, I had a new dream!" He said.

"What did you say? What are your plans about the Donut shop, Kong?"

"I ate a lot of donuts yesterday and got satisfied… then I want to have a Popcorn Shop next!"

"Huh?" Eiji was surprised.

"Then――You know. Eiji, you should make popcorn for me!" Kong looked at Eiji with his bright eyes.

"…" （Oh-My…)

Eiji was too shocked to speak and was petrified for a little while.

fin


	2. Chapter 2 (Kong's donuts Shop)

Eiji checked some recipes and then, He asked the next-door neighbor's housewife how to make it. A few days after, the model of donuts were complete. Eiji invited the henchmen and started to take samples of them.

"Speaking of donuts, old-school cake donuts are popular. I made them for Kong. You should taste them!"

Eiji set out the chocolate coated donuts. The scent of chocolate aroma is appetizing and the henchmen picked up the donuts. It also has a crunchy texture.

"It's my first time to eat handmade-donuts. It's delicious!"

"You're great,Eiji. I think it's much better than the donuts I bought from other donut shops."

The henchmen were surprised of Eiji's cooking skills. Especially Kong, he indulged and ate a lot of old-school cake donuts with pleasure.

"That's wonderful! Eiji,Good job!"

"I'm happy to hear it."

"You were the right person I assigned! Do you have any more donuts?" Kong said with grandiose attitude.

Eiji quietly chuckled and served next batch of donuts.

"These are "Rice flour donuts" and "Tofu donuts". So healthy! I think these are good for everyone."

The Henchmen were surprised about the chewy texture they first had.

"Are these donuts? It has a strange texture…but it's excellent!"

"These are good,too. Eiji, Give me more of these donuts!"

Ash looked at them with a devious smile. "Oh,They look good! I think you're able to become a great house man or housekeeper!"

"I'm neither a house man nor housekeeper!" Eiji replied angrily. Then, he sets out last the batch of donuts. The shapes are round and they don't have any holes in it.

"These are special donuts. I recommend this to you, Ash. They are so nutritious… Try to taste them!"

"Me? Well, Alright…"

He took a bite of them. It was a little sticky.

"How was it?"

Eiji looked Ash with a little worry. Ash gave Eiji a reassuring smile.

"Well, It has a little strange texture…but It's amazing."

"I'm happy to hear it!" Eiji smiled.

"What's it made of? " Ash sniffed it diligently. "Something smells… I don't remember. I'm sure I smelled it somewhere before….

He smelled it several times, trying to remember what smell is it, but He didn't remember.

"Is that so? " Eiji said with a chuckle. Ash felt anxious Eiji's laugh and had a bad feeling about it, then trying to check the donut dough carefully.

"Did you mix something into flour, didn't you? What are these small ingredients?"

"Guess what, Ash? Acutually―― They are "Natto"! Is the "Natto Donut" excellent, right?" Eiji replied with a wicked tone.

"Say what? "Natto"？ Are you sure? " Ash was surprised. He couldn't believe he ate it.

"No, It's really "Natto"."

Ash was shocked to hear about it. "Great Scott!" He screamed.

Natto is the worst food in the world for Ash. He was reminded that strange taste, sticky texture, rancid scent.

"These are the best healthy donuts! I mixed a mashed pumpkin and Natto into the flour. This is the "Pumpkin and Natto donut"! Ash, I'm so happy because you can become to eat pumpkin and Natto you hate! " Eiji exaggerated.

Ash was so shocked that he couldn't say anything to Eiji.

"Because you can eat the Natto Donut, so I guess you'll be able to eat it If I made a Natto dish. Ash, Do you want more Natto Donuts? Eiji showed Ash the Natto Donut.

"N-No! Never put it close to me!" Ash said with distaste. He looked frightened and came out of a room in a hurry.

"Boss? What's wrong? " Kong said and then saw the "Natto Donut" leaving on the table. "I wanna eat it too! …So good!" He ate a whole Natto Donut in one mouthful.

"Hahaha…" Eiji gave him a wry smile.

The next day――

Kong came to the apartment again.

"Eiji, I had a new dream!" He said.

"What did you say? What are your plans about the Donut shop, Kong?"

"I ate a lot of donuts yesterday and got satisfied… then I want to have a Popcorn Shop next!"

"Huh?" Eiji was surprised.

"Then――You know. Eiji, you should make popcorn for me!" Kong looked at Eiji with his bright eyes.

"…" （Oh-My…)

Eiji was too shocked to speak and was petrified for a little while.

fin


End file.
